


Happy New Year's, Baby

by Burning_Up_A_Sun



Series: I Know I'm Supposed to Love You [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Ring in the New Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Up_A_Sun/pseuds/Burning_Up_A_Sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After they put Scorpius to bed, Harry and Draco can have sexy times.<br/>Seriously, there's no plot. It's just sex.<br/>based on this prompt:  <img/></p><p><b>I should have noted:</b> This quote:  “Winter is the time for comfort, for good food and warmth, for the touch of a friendly hand and for a talk beside the fire: it is the time for home.” - Edith Sitwell    was the prompt for the HD_fluff. Sadly, they aren't my words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year's, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> this continues the family from The Opposite of Amnesia aka, 25 pics for 25 fics
> 
> The Title for this comes from the Fall Out Boy song, Yule Shoot Your Eye Out.

God Bless Muggle inventions.

Specifically, Netflix.

Specifically, the geniuses at Netflix who invented the staged New Year’s Eve countdown.

Nestled between his two fathers, Scorpius fought to stay awake. He’d stuffed himself on snacks and was crashing from too many of Molly Weasley’s Christmas cookies. “Is it New Year’s yet, Papa?” he asked just after 9, pulling his blanket up to Mr. Bunny’s chin.

“Let me check the time.” Draco fumbled with his phone, occupying Scorpius’ attention while Harry began the video. “Oh, it’s almost time!”

Draco and Harry snuggled in closer, wanting to remember every moment of their first New Year’s Eve as a family. Scorpius watched wide-eyed as the Care Bears counted down from 10.

“3…2…1…Happy New Year!” Draco hugged Scorpius, and Harry scooped him up and twirled him before they tucked him into bed.

“Do you have any New Year’s resolutions?” Harry scooted BunnyKitty over to the side of the pillow, making room for Scorpius.

“What’s a revolution?” Scorpius asked, more asleep than awake. If it weren’t for the cat tail swishing in his face at irregular intervals, he would have been gone.

“A revolution is when people rise up against a government. A res-o-lution is something you decide to do,” Draco said, scoffing at the idea.

“Ok, I resolution to not eat as many cookies tomorrow. My tum hurts. Mr. Bunny’s tum, too.”

“Go to sleep. You’ll feel better when you wake up.” Draco kissed Scorpius’ forehead and with a _good night, love_ , he turned off the small lamp next to the bed.

Harry followed Draco out and closed the door behind them.

“Sometimes Muggles are genius.” Harry laughed as he pulled champagne flutes out of the cabinet and retrieved the two bottles he’d chilled in the refrigerator. “Netflix is freakin’ magic.”

Draco slid the chicken and tarragon vol-au-vents from the warming oven onto a serving tray and followed Harry into the lounge. With a flick of his wand, he lit the fire and a cozy warmth filled the room.

He smiled as he remembered a quote from a book he’d once been given. “Winter is the time for comfort, for good food and warmth, for the touch of a friendly hand and for a talk beside the fire: it is the time for home.” With Harry here, this finally felt like home.

Harry turned to Draco with a shy smile. “I never had good luck. Ever.” He took the platter and placed it on the coffee table before he took Draco’s hands in his. “But—I keep waiting to wake up from this dream. You. Scorpius. It’s—”

Before Harry could finish his sentence, Draco kissed him, slow, sweet with the promise of more. “Not a dream. I love you.”

They both knew how they would ring in the new year. They wouldn’t rush it now, but rather enjoy the slow, sensual build. Harry opened the champagne with a loud burst and his laughter was electricity to Draco, who ignored his growing bulge, willing it to cooperate for now.

Instead, Draco found the _It’s a Wonderful Life_ DVD and popped it into the player. When he’d become a single father, Draco realized he didn’t have the luxury of ignoring Muggle inventions. If something could make their life easier, then he knew he’d find it, buy it, use it, love it. First the telly. Then the subscription to the BBC for the children’s channel. The DVD player for the endless repeats of _Paddington Bear_ and _Peppa Pig_.

For New Year’s Eve, Draco had chosen the American Muggle classic because Harry had never seen it. They sat together under a blanket, their hands always connected. Lacing their fingers, caressing, stroking, touching. Feeding each other and refilling the champagne flutes until the first bottle was empty.

By the time George Bailey found ZuZu’s petals in the pocket of his waistcoat, Draco and Harry were lying face to face on the couch, the movie relegated to white noise.

Draco traced Harry’s nose with his own before kissing the corner of his mouth, his stubbled jaw, the soft skin at the base of his ear. He nipped and bit too hard, then kissed it better with his lips and tongue. Draco listened to Harry’s breathing, his body’s movements, his words that grew more ragged.

He stood up, careful not to jar the coffee table. With the remote, Draco turned off the movie, and picked up the champagne bottle, leaving the glasses behind. BunnyKitty could have the vol-au-vents.

He held his hands out for Harry, who sat up mouth-height to the tent in Draco’s trousers. Harry reached around and pulled Draco closer, cupping his arse with his large hands as he mouthed over the bulge in Draco’s trousers. But even as he moaned in pleasure, Draco backed away.

“I have no intention of coming this way tonight,” Draco said as he led Harry to their bedroom, carrying the unopened bottle of champagne. He locked the door behind them and placed the bottle on the nightstand next to the bed. “Most important rule of parenthood. Always lock the door.”

Harry nodded without thought as he brought his hands to the placket of his shirt. As long as Draco spoke, as long as Harry could let his voice wash over him, he would have agreed to the moon being a giant egg or spiders living at the center of the planet.

“Tonight, you’re mine to unwrap. To take care of.” Draco removed Harry’s hands from his shirt. “Wait one moment.” He chose a jazz playlist from his iPod docked in the speakers (another Muggle invention, although this one didn’t benefit Scorpius) and cast a _Muffliato_ before he returned to Harry.

Draco hummed along with the John Coltrane song as he slid each of Harry’s buttons through the holes, kissing the exposed skin as he pulled the cotton shirt aside. He slipped the shirt from Harry’s shoulders and dragged his tongue across his collarbone and down to his biceps. Draco nudged the shirt until it dropped to the floor and _hmmmm’d_ in appreciation.

“Nasty shirt. So in the way.” Draco looked up at Harry through his lashes before he moved from the bicep to the hard nipple. Harry shivered when Draco flicked his tongue over the nub and sucked.

“You liked that?” Draco’s voice was thick and rich, his posh syllables sounding filthy. He blew gently, and the nipple tightened more with the sensation. Harry moaned and held Draco’s head in place, wanting to force him to closer, to suck and suck and suck.

The deeper Harry’s moans and noises, the more Draco wanted to please him. He moved to the other nipple, and Harry rewarded him by stroking his hair and jaw, scratching his back.

When he finally released the nipple, Draco moved back up to Harry’s mouth. He opened his eyes enough to watch Harry, whose eyes were closed as they kissed, his lashes dark against his cheeks. _Harry Potter’s fucking gorgeous, and he’s mine._

“I need more of you.”

Harry melted at the need in Draco’s confession, at the pull of the zipper, at the drag of the trousers and pants. At Draco falling to his knees, finally wrapping his fist around Harry’s cock.

Draco flicked his tongue over the wet slit in the crown, whimpering as he tasted the salty tang. Harry shuddered; he reached for Draco, wanting to hold his head in place. Instead, Harry laced his fingers behind his neck.

“Let me fuck your mouth.”

Draco smiled as he brought Harry to the bed. “Not tonight, baby. I have something else in mind for you.”

Harry’s followed orders and lay in the middle of the bed and propped himself on his elbows. He watched Draco strip off his own clothes and then open the bottle of champagne.

Draco straddled Harry and kissed him flat again. He poured the champagne into the coves at Harry’s collar bone then lapped it up, his tongue flicking to Harry’s neck, the shell of his ear, before returning to finish at the collarbone.

Draco splashed champagne on Harry’s chest and tongued the nipples, sucking them dry. Into his deep belly button. Let it trickle down Harry’s shaft and watched it flow over the raphe of his balls. With each drop of liquid that dripped over his body, each drop Draco drank, Harry’s need grew louder and more ragged.

He shuddered as Draco’s lips slid over his balls, as he took each one into his mouth to taste the champagne. Finally, as Draco dragged his flat tongue up Harry’s cock and flicked at the leaking slit, Harry strangled out a stop.

“If you fucking keep doing that, I’m not going to last.” Harry grinned at Draco as his chest rose and fell. “Unless that’s your goal.”

“No. _This_ is my goal.”

With a wandless spell, Draco’s right palm filled with slick. Harry squeezed his cock at the base to hold off his orgasm while Draco’s hand moved slowly up and down the shaft to coat it. Harry slipped his fingers through the lube and teased the crease of Draco’s arse, ghosting over the entry until he could no longer ignore the pleas.

Harry flipped them over, and with Draco’s back against the mattress, Harry knelt between his legs. He brought them around his waist and positioned himself, brushing his cock over Draco’s hole, teasing. Draco’s jumble of words, _pleaseiloveyoupleasefuckme_ , held power; Harry obeyed.

He pushed in slowly and waited as Draco became used to the stretch and burn, the fullness. When Draco begged him to move, Harry rolled his hips searching for the perfect angle. As they moved together, Draco felt the sweat on his forehead, felt it on Harry’s shoulders and back where he held on, not wanting to break their connection at any point. Harry leaned down to kiss Draco, to connect their bodies in one more spot. The tangle of their tongues, Draco’s nails biting into Harry’s back, the slick slide of Draco’s cock against Harry’s abdomen.

For a moment, sounds of firecrackers and air horns and cheering caught Draco’s attention. He looked up into Harry’s eyes. “Happy New Year,” he said, his words meaning much more.

Harry wanted to say, _I love you_ or _With you, it will be an amazing new year_. Instead, he sighed, unable to speak as he felt the electricity of his orgasm overtake him. Draco felt his own was close and pressed his hand between their bodies to tug his cock, to slide and twist as the orgasm crested. Harry’s cock brushed Draco’s prostate in succession and he was gone, over the edge, pulsing between their bodies.

Draco’s muscles clenched around Harry’s cock, buried deep inside of him, and the squeeze was too perfect, too much for him to stop. Harry’s hips stuttered as he lost his rhythm, and gave over to his need. He came inside Draco, whispering, “I love you I love you I love you I love you.”

Harry collapsed atop Draco and lay there as long as Draco could tolerate Harry’s weight on him. They listened to their neighbors cheering and calling to each other, banging their pots and pans, yelling _Happy New Year!_

When Harry rolled onto the bed, he cast a cleaning charm over both of them and the champagne-soaked bedding. “They say you should start the new year as you mean to continue.” He turned to face Draco and grinned. “I hope that’s true.”

Draco’s fingers traced Harry’s jawline as he leaned in to kiss him. “You keep making me hear fireworks when we come, and I can pretty much guarantee it, Potter.”

**Author's Note:**

> I made this a Series, because i do know there will be at least one more fic.  
> The title for the series, I Know I'm Supposed to Love You, comes from the FOB song, GINASFS. it's an amazing fic.


End file.
